


The Concealed Emblem

by Protegoparacosm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Astrals are bitches, Brother-Sister Relationships, Living It Up In Eos, Siblings, So is Calypso, but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protegoparacosm/pseuds/Protegoparacosm
Summary: Calypso can’t seem to get things right. After trying to gain the attention of her neglectful, workaholic father, she’s been sent to the Lucian Academy of Juvenile Delinquents for Grand Theft Auto and other accounts of theft. But it just doesn’t end there. Somehow she’s mixed up with the Oracle, Gentiana, and the Crown Prince and his ragtag group of friends. Is it because of her criminal record, or the strange barcode on her wrist?





	1. Chapter 1

If I knew that saving the world would be as hard as eating a stale taco, then I wouldn’t have done it. All I wanted to do was live out my life doing whatever I wanted. Stealing food whenever I got hungry and had no gil on hand, causing mayhem with my friends, the usual teenage rebellion stuff. Unfortunately, the Astrals had other plans for me.

Who am I? I’m Calypso Solus. A sixteen year old with blonde hair with red streaks and blue eyes. 

You may want to sit down for this story. 

You see, I go to this school for juvenile delinquents called The Lucian Academy which is located in The Middle Of Nowhere, Leide, which is located in the Kingdom of Lucis. It’s more like a military school if I’m honest. We’re taught things like how to throw knives, how to properly fight in hand-to-hand combat, how to think quickly and react quickly, along with the usual subjects like calculus, statistics, literature, and history. The worst part is that they put you in a coma for several days and force you to face every lethal situation known to humanity as punishment for just about anything. Why am I here? Well when your father is a man by the name of Jove Solus who never has any time for you, you tend to resort to bad habits to get his attention. Long story short: I stole a couple of cars and motorcycles to get his attention but instead he shipped me off to this place. What a guy.

Currently, I was attending my daily combat lesson which was not the greatest thing in all of Eos. I had my best friends Jaeson Proelia and Cato Lux by my side but that didn’t make a difference. Whenever we attended our combat lessons, we would always be yelled at for a slight posture difference in each move. Our trainers never let us show any mercy whenever we had to fight each other. Basically, they wanted one of us to send the other to the infirmary unconscious. They always want to find out who’s the strongest so they can punish the weakest for failing the match.

“I hope I don’t get called up to fight,” Cato said.

Cato was a sixteen year old with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes that matched his tanned skin. His build was average with a bit of defined muscles in his arms. He was the kind of guy that always had a joke to crack and would always know just how to cheer you up if you were in any sort of negative mood. Even though it seems like he’s never serious about anything doesn’t mean that it’s true. Deep down he cares for everyone and knows when to stop messing around in every situation he comes across. He was shipped to The Lucian Academy for vandalism, pretty sure he spray painted a Crownsguard car or something.

“Tell me about it,” Jaeson spoke. “Last time I was called up, I got sent to the infirmary unconscious and with a broken arm. After I was released, all I got were angry looks from the trainers for eight weeks.”  
Jaeson was a seventeen year old with cropped red hair and green eyes that complimented his ivory skin tone. He was built like one of those statues you see in the museums, he was muscular and his muscles were well-defined. He was the most mature out of all of us, always looking out for Cato and I. He was seen as the most attractive of the Academy, always having people swooning over him, but he paid no attention to them. He just wasn’t interested in that kind of stuff. He was sent to the Academy because he ran away from too many foster homes.

“At least you two haven’t been in the Death Chamber over twenty times,” I scoffed. “Ugh, I still have nightmares.”

“Calypso, it’s called the Comatose Simulation,” Jaeson retorted. “Not the Death Chamber.”

“Yea, well, I like to call it the Death Chamber. Don’t judge me, Jae.”

A heavy boot stomping on the concrete floor caught the attention of everyone in the room, a heavy silence falling immediately after. We all turned to face to stone cold expression of our trainer Commander Ursa. Commander Jeremiah Ursa was a brash man in his late thirties. He never cracks a smile and seems to enjoy watching us nearly pummel each other to death.

“Solus! Iuvenis! You two are up for today’s lesson!” He shouted.

I groaned and heard the rest of my classmates snickering and making a bunch of ‘oh’ sounds. The majority of them all smirked and leered at me as I made my way to the fighting pad. I took off my shoes and stepped onto the pad, immediately coming face to face with my opponent, Elliot Iuvenis.

Elliot Iuvenis was the Academy’s residential bully. He had messy black hair and blue eyes that did no justice for his smile since his teeth were so white that they could blind anyone within a twenty mile radius. He was built like a stick yet he could lift ten cinder blocks with no problem. I call that witchcraft. He was attending the Academy because he thought it’d be funny to take his mother’s Porsche out for a joyride. Yea, I bet it was funny when he crashed into the Chocobo Crossing sign.

We both got into a fighting stance and started moving around the pad once we heard Commander Ursa blow the whistle. I stared at Elliot and thought about how awesome it would be to knock out all of his Wite-Out teeth, I’d be doing everyone a favor if I did.

“Hey Calypso, how nice of you to see me,” Elliot taunted.

I rolled my eyes. “Save it for the infirmary, Snow Teeth.”

He just chuckled and swung at me. I quickly dodged and punched him in the side, causing him to stagger back. What confused me was that he had the audacity to chuckle again.

“Figures that you would pack a punch that hard. You were made for war after all.”

I sneered at him. “What in Eos are you talking about, Flashlight?”

“You really don’t know, Argentum?”

“Argentum? What the hell is an Argentum?”

“Enough talking. Time to put you in your place.”

He swung punch after punch at me and I dodged and blocked with ease and precision. Unfortunately for me, while I was focused on his fists, he raised his leg and kneed me in the stomach. I coughed and gasped for air but he punched me in the side of the face, knocking me down to the ground. My vision blurred and my ears rang loudly. I could feel blood trickling out of my nose. The last thing I saw was the smirk of the Commander before Elliot’s foot made contact with my face, knocking me out cold.

~~

I woke up and saw a white ceiling. I groaned as I realized that I was in the infirmary. I was really looking forward to putting Elliot in his place, but he called me Argentum. Argentum, what the hell is that? Is that a name, a place, what? If it’s a name then he’s dumber than I thought. He knows fully well that my name is Calypso Athena Solus. 

I looked at the clock on the wall and groaned when I saw that it was nearly two AM. I got up and saw that I had clothes waiting for me on the nearby chair. Jaeson and Cato must’ve brought them in for me. I walked over to them and got dressed, smiling when I saw that they brought my favorite jacket. It was an oversized army green snowboarding jacket that I could never part with. I put on some skinny jeans and combat boots and a black shirt as well. 

I walked out of the infirmary and down the dimly lit hallway, ignoring the throbbing in my head. I walked a bit more when I came across a figure that I immediately recognized as Elliot. The worst part was that he was smiling, so I had to avoid the sunlight radiating from his mouth.

“What do you want, Iuvenis?” I growled, clearly not in the mood for his antics or his presence.

“Oh nothing. I just want to have a nice chat, Argentum.”

“Okay! What the fuck is an Argentum? If it’s a name then you know damn well what my name is!”

He inched closer to me but I stood my ground with my arms crossed and a glare on my face. He grabbed my right wrist tightly and I fought against him.

“You look so much like the others. The blonde hair. The blue eyes. The freckles across the nose,” he spoke cryptically.

“What the fuck are you talking about, asshole?” I seethed.

He threw me to the ground and pulled out a whistle. “You’ll find out soon enough, Experiment.” 

He blew the whistle and for a while nothing happened. Then I heard a loud groan and the ground in between us turned a dark purple. A giant hand reached out and something crawled out of the hole that Elliot conjured. An Iron Giant. I backed away slowly on all fours and stared at what was happening in total fear.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?” I screamed.

Elliot just laughed. “I’d run if I were you. Tick tock, Little Girl.”

For once I took Elliot’s advice. I got up and ran like a bat out of hell while the Iron Giant chased me with its weapon in its hand. I had no idea where I was going, I just wanted to get away from this monster. I tripped on a grate in the floor and fell. When I turned over, the monster was right above me, raising its weapon. I braced for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see man with white robes, white hair, and a metal arm defending me. He took down the Iron Giant with ease and yanked me to my feet.

“We need to leave,” he spoke.

I gaze into his heterochromatic eyes and shook my head. “No! We get my friends first!”

“There’s no time! We must go!”

“Either we go get them or you leave by yourself! I’m not leaving them!”

He stared at me with a sneer and sighed. He took something out of his pocket and shoved it into my hands. “Here. You’ll need this.”

I opened my hands and saw that he shoved my switchblade into my hands. My switchblade? How? That was in lockup. More importantly, how did he know that it belonged to me? Never mind, we have more important matters to attend to.

I shoved the switchblade into my back pocket and led the way to Jaeson and Cato’s dorm. On our way there, the alarm sounded and I heard the man growl.

“Damn Magitek. We have to hurry.”

“Magitek!? What the hell is going on?”

“No questions! We need to find your friends fast!”

I ran faster and quickly found the door to their room. I burst in and saw them getting dressed, presumably to help the rest of the school fight against the intruders. I saw Cato about to open his mouth but I shut him up.

“No time to explain! We have to go!”

“Wait wait wait,” Cato finally spoke. “Who’s this guy?”

Before the man could say anything, a troop of Magitek Engines found us and aimed their guns at us. Before they could fire, the man took them all out with one clean swing of his sword.

“Ask questions later!” He shouted to Cato.

He ran off and I ran after him, hearing Jaeson and Cato follow suit. Every enemy we came across, the man would take out with ease. He finally led us to the outdoor field and we followed him to an aircraft. A Niflheim Aircraft. Normally I would be a bit apprehensive, but since this man just saved my life along with Jaeson and Cato’s, I figured not to question why we were boarding a Niflheim Aircraft.

The aircraft powered on and soon we were starting our ascension. When we reached a certain height, we saw that The Lucian Academy was overrun by Magitek Engines. We didn’t get a long look as we were soon flying away from the Academy. 

I sat down in a chair and saw Jaeson and Cato do the same. Jaeson looked relieved while Cato still looked like he had some questions.

“Okay,” he spoke. “Now, tell us who you are.”

The three of us turned our attention to our savior, awaiting his answer.

“My name is Ravus Nox Fleuret, and my sister Lunafreya has requested the presence of Calypso Solus.”


	2. Chapter 2

After a morning of Magitek Engines, a lethal game of tag, and a psychopathic bully, I should’ve been losing my mind. Instead, I felt nothing but dread.

_ It’s happening, _ I thought.  _ It wasn’t just a dream. Maybe Lunafreya will have answers. _

I sat in the back of the Niflheim Aircraft between Cato and Jaeson as Ravus stood in front of us, intently watching the landscape go by. I watched as we soared over the snowy mountain tops and felt the icy breeze ripple through my jacket. I hugged myself tighter and apparently Cato noticed too, for he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to keep me warm. 

The Aircraft lurched and bumped and I had to dig my combat boots into the floor to stop myself from rocketing out of the seat. There were no seat belts and the side doors were wide open, so I wondered if Ravus would even bother saving me if I fell out. That had been the most disturbing part of the morning. The fact that Ravus Nox Fleuret came to rescue me all because of a request from his younger sister, and I didn’t even know them.

I wanted to do nothing but scream. What could the Oracle possibly want to see me for? I’m no one special. But yet again, there was that thing Elliot said. I’ll have to ask her about it when I see her. If anyone had the answers I needed, it’s her.

Meanwhile, Cato was geeking out. “This is so cool!” He coughed as he inhaled too much air. “Where are we going?”

“I already told you. To see my sister,” Ravus answered. “In the only place she’ll have you three meet her. Our old home in Tenebrae.”

“Tenebrae?” I was immediately on guard. “That place is part of the Empire! It’s crawling with Magitek and you’re going to throw us back into the fire after they just tried to murder us? I’d rather jump out of this Aircraft right now!”

“If you wish to not receive the answers my sister has for you then by all means, jump!” Ravus whirled around to face me with a stern glare.

Him and I were locked in a silent argument until I huffed. I crossed my arms and slouched back into my seat, scowling at my feet.

“I think it’d be wise to not question their motives,” Jaeson stated. “Lunafreya is the Oracle. If she wants to see you, then it’s for a justifiable reason.”

Ravus nodded. “You seem wise enough, Jaeson. But yes, my sister’s request for your presence is reasonable.”

Cato shook his head. “But wait, I thought the Oracle’s motive was to guide the Chosen King. What does Calypso have to do with that?”

“Calypso has nothing to do with the Prophecy of the King of Light,” Ravus answered. “But if my sister sees something in your friend, then who are we to question her?”

I felt the Aircraft lurch once more as I saw the scenery of Tenebrae grow closer. We were descending. I latched onto the armrests as we made our landing into a Sylleblossom Meadow. Ravus then escorted us into Fenestala Manor and up a flight of stairs. He opened a set of double doors and led up into a room overlooking the meadow our Aircraft landed in. There, in front of one of the giant windows, stood the one and only Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

Ravus cleared his throat and she turned to reveal her blue eyes and innocent looking features. “I see you’ve brought your friends.” Her voice was pure and was paired with a kind smile.

Cato and Jaeson bowed while I stood dumbfounded. “Wait, I’m supposed to bow?”

“There’s no need,” Lunafreya giggled.

Sheepishly, Cato and Jaeson stood up. “Dude!” Cato shook Jaeson. “We’re in the presence of the Oracle!”

“You think I don’t know that?” Jaeson exclaimed.

Luna smiled at their antics as I gave her a half apologetic and half nervous smile.

“So, she’s here at last,” A familiar voice spoke. “She’s definitely grown from the last time I saw her.”

I looked in the direction the voice came from and gasped. “Gentiana?”

The raven haired Messenger smiled, her olive green eyes being shown for once. “You’ve definitely changed over the years, Amor.”

I shook my head in disbelief. “How-”

“Wait,” Cato exclaimed. “You know her?”

I nodded. “Yea. She kept me company as a kid when my dad never had time for me. But she left once I turned six.”

“But, she’s a Messenger,” Jaeson started. “Why would she hang around you? No offense.”

“You have no idea how many times I’ve asked myself that, Jaeson,” I replied.

Gentiana smiled. “I left but never stopped watching. You’re here for answers, Amor. I believe this is a discussion that is better conversed about alone.”

Lunafreya nodded. “Indeed. Ravus, if would please.”

Ravus nodded and led Cato and Jaeson out of the room, shutting the double doors behind him. I turned to face Luna and Gentiana and sat in the chair across from Luna when she motioned me to. Gentiana moved to stand by Luna’s side and I felt a tinge of jealousy. 

“You’ve turned into a sight for sore eyes, Amor,” Gentiana spoke. “Even though you wear no makeup, purely because you despise it, you still have great beauty. He would be so proud.”

“Who? My deadbeat father?” I spat back. 

“You speak negatively about the man who loves you with all his heart. Your thoughts of him are clouded by suffering. Deep down you know you love him with all your heart as well,” she replied, her voice calm as ever.

She was right. I did love my father to death, but I felt neglected by him. So naturally, I tried to plague my thoughts of him with anger to make the pain hurt less.

I scoffed and turned to Lunafreya. “Let’s cut to the chase. I have questions and you have answers.”

Luna looked a bit taken back by my tone but quickly regained her composure. “Yes. I’ll try to answer them as best as I can.”

“That dream I had three days ago. Is that what’s happening now?”

“I’m afraid so. Insomnia has fallen, and your father is indeed in the clutches of The Empire.” Sadness was laced in her voice, making it seem like she actually cared for my well-being.

I felt heartbreak wash over me but I quickly pushed it down. “Elliot Iuvenis. He called me Argentum. What does that mean?”

Lunafreya shook her head. “I’m afraid I can’t disclose any information pertaining to that.”

I shot up, anger consuming me like a wildfire. “Bullshit! Of course you can!”

“Calm down, Amor,” Gentiana spoke.

“No! Fuck you! You left me all alone with a father that had no time for his daughter! You don’t get a say in this!”

Luna went to open her mouth but I stopped her. “No! I came for answers and you can’t even answer a simple question! What kind of an Oracle are you?”

I felt the anger subside and I fell back into the chair I was previously in. I held my head in my hands before looking up at the blonde in front of me. “Why did you want me here?”

She paused for a moment before standing up and retrieving a golden piece of rope that coiled around itself, giving it the appearance of a lasso or a whip. I took it in my hands and examined it closely. It was completely gold, yet it was insanely light. If unraveled, it looked like it’d be as long as me. I took out my switchblade and tried to chop it in half, only to fail at my attempt. The rope stayed firmly intact, I didn’t even make a mark. I was about to decline the gift but Luna’s face made me keep my mouth shut.

“You may not know it yet, but you are very important to the people of Lucis,” she spoke as she made her way over to a mannequin with a wedding dress on it. “My only goal is to lead you down the right path and keep you alive.”

It was then that I remembered that her and the Crown Prince were supposed to get married. Usually when you’re about to be married, you’re happy. Not Lunafreya though. I saw something in her eyes. She wasn’t happy.

“You don’t want to marry him,” I said more as a statement than a question.

She turned around to face me, her face confused but a slight smile tugging at her lips, almost as if she witnessed the greatest thing ever. “I beg your pardon?”

“You don’t want to marry him. I can see it in your eyes.”

Lunafreya and Gentiana shared a look. Gentiana only nodded as Lunafreya smiled. “You are correct. I merely think of him as a friend, nothing more. May I ask how you’ve become so observant to another’s emotions?”

“From how I’ve lived my life, you learn to read people like that.”

Luna laughed. It wasn’t a fake laugh though, it was a real laugh. She was happy. “Hold on to that sense. You’ll need it more than you can ever imagine in what’s to come.”

“What in Eos are you talking about?”

She looked like she was about to answer but Ravus chose now to waltz back in. “I’d recommend the girl and her friends to leave at once.”

Lunafreya nodded and turned back to me. “Remember what I said, Calypso. Now go.”

Before I could protest Ravus grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. He took me to the aircraft we arrived in and there I saw Jaeson and Cato waiting for us. Ravus and I got situated on the Aircraft and quickly made our leave.

“What did she say?” Cato asked.

“If she wanted to talk to Calypso alone,” Jaeson began. “Then I’m pretty sure it was something that should only be kept between the two of them.”

Cato was about to retort but Ravus was quicker to speak. “I would be on your guards. Daemons tend to roam around at night.”

I gave him a confused look before looking out the open side door and realizing it was indeed still nighttime. How did I miss such a huge detail? Maybe because I was too far deep in my thoughts. We quickly made our way back into Lucian territory and were currently flying above a small city full of life and light.

“That’s Lestallum,” Jaeson stated.

“Gee man,” Cato began. “Is there anything you don’t know?”

I walked closer to the edge of the Aircraft to get a closer look at the city. Below I could make out the tiny figures of people navigating the city. In the far back of the city I saw the giant Power Plant, its main building towering over every other building in the city. The Aircraft jostled and before I knew it, I was falling. I saw Ravus, Cato, and Jaeson reach out to grab me but fail. I felt gravity pull me closer to the ground and heard the air whip by me as I got closer to Lestallum. I hit the ground and pain immediately shot throughout my body. I could barely make out the four figures looking down at me before I fell unconscious.

—

It was dark. The room was made out of metal. I knew because every time I took a step, my foot would hit the ground with a thump. A blinding light shone onto a figure in front of me. I instantly recognized the familiar mop of wavy brown hair and deep green eyes.

“Dad!” I ran towards him but slammed into an invisible wall.

I pounded on the wall, desperate to get his attention. When he lifted his head to look at me, he gave me a look of confusion before disappearing into thin air. A maniacal laugh soon rang out.

“Silly girl, Jove Solus needs to pay for his crimes,” the new voice said.

I whirled around and scowled in every direction I could look. “He’s done nothing wrong! Let him go!”

An old man with balding white hair, a white beard, and blue eyes stepped out of the darkness. His face reminded me of how perfume stores smelled. Toxic and unbearable. I instinctively brought out my switchblade and released the knife, pointing it at him.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slit your fucking throat,” I growled.

The man smirked and eyed my right wrist which was covered by a black leather fingerless glove. “If you want to save your father, you’ll keep me alive.” With that, he disappeared into thin air and the darkness soon turned into light as I woke up.

—

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. I looked around and noticed that I was no longer in the streets of Lestallum, but in a hotel room. And judging by the cards that were strewn around on the table, I wasn’t alone. I heard the knob of the door start to turn and I immediately stood, pulling out my switchblade and holding it out defensively. The door opened to reveal four men, one I instantly recognized as Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. 

I stared at him with wide eyes before making a jabbing motion with my switchblade. “You may be Royalty, but that won’t stop me from shanking you in the dick.” 

“For someone who I can only assume is sixteen,” a man with glasses spoke. “You sure do have quite a colorful vocabulary.”

I scowled. “Am I supposed to care?”

A burly man scoffed from behind the Prince. “I told you guys we should’ve searched her for more weapons.”

Noctis whirled around to face him. “I was against the idea because that would include patting her down. Have you forgotten that she was unconscious?”

A blond dude advanced towards me. “We’re getting off on the wrong foot here. Hi! I’m Prompto Argentum!”

“And I have a knife,” I bluntly said.

“I can see that. Listen, how about you put the knife down and we can talk about this?”

“How about you leave me the fuck alone?”

He frowned a bit. “I’m just trying to be friendly here. Please. Put the knife down.”

I stared into his deep blue eyes before closing my blade with a groan. I stuffed it back into my pocket and crossed my arms. “Start talking.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of Ignis debriefing me on what happened, I took a look at Gladiolus and saw that he was staring at me like I was next on his “Who Am I Going To Murder” list.

Let me break it down, if I had to describe Gladiolus Amicitia, I’d have to say he looked like the after image of someone on a hospital trip amount of steroids. He was a tall man with a large build, he had long brown hair that was shaved along the sides and amber eyes. I could see remnants of a tattoo cascading down both his arms and his black button up was open to reveal his shirtless torso. I also noticed that he had a large scar over his left eye. His entire visage screamed “I will not hesitate to end your life if you cross me”.

“Ma’am. Ma’am!” Ignis raised his voice, snapping me out of my inner monologue.

I turned my attention to him. “What?”

“Were you paying attention to what I was saying?”

In all honesty I wasn’t. The entire time I was fidgeting and trying to, but I ended up occupying my thoughts with stuff like “stop looking at me like that”, “I really like how the view from this balcony looks”, and “I’m hungry” by the time Ignis reached his fifth sentence.

“Considering the fact that I have ADHD,” I began. “The answer would have to be no. I stopped paying attention after you began your fifth drawn out ramble that you call a sentence.”

Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Ignis Scientia was a bespectacled man with dirty blond hair that was swept up at the hairline and green eyes behind his glasses. He spoke with an accent that screamed “Hey! Look at me! I’m sophisticated!”. I noticed that he wore shimmery silver driving gloves and a purple and black dress shirt with a black suit. He seemed composed, which was shocking to me because he still held his composure even after my antics so far. 

“I’ll put it short for you then,” he spoke. “We saw you land in front of us as we were walking and once we noticed you were unconscious, we brought you here and I tended to your wounds and took your lasso since you were armed. But it seemed that you had a switchblade hidden from us, so that act went poorly.”

“Why didn’t you just say that then?” I asked, earning another sigh from him.

“I have a question,” Noctis spoke up. “Why were you on a Niflheim Aircraft?”

All eyes were on me the moment he finished that question. Steroids- sorry, Gladiolus stared at me with a stupid smirk on his face, almost as if he caught me red-handed. I crossed my arms and let my need to prove him wrong get the best of me as I turned my attention back to the Prince.

“I started off my day at The Lucian Academy in combat training,” I began to explain. “A maniac by the name of Elliot Iuvenis sent an Iron Giant at me and soon enough a horde of Magitek Engines stormed the damn place. Ravus Nox Fleuret came and saved my friends and I and ordered for us to follow him to Tenebrae. Lunafreya wanted to see me. He was returning us back to Lucis and, as you saw, I fell out as we were flying over Lestallum. So no, I’m not the bad guy.”

Noctis looked at me as if he was trying to see if I was lying, but turned his head away when he saw that I wasn’t.

Ah, Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Insomnia, this should be fun. Just to start this off, he looked like an adult that had yet to grow out of his fourteen year old emo phase and would become a sobbing mess if he heard the beginning note of Welcome To The Black Parade. He had spiky black hair with bangs that nearly covered his blue eyes. He also had a black leather motorcycle glovelet on his left hand. He wore black cropped sweatpants-like trousers with black combat boots and a black shirt with a black jacket over it. Like I said, adult emo.

Gladiolus chuckled. “Of course. A Juvenile Delinquent. I told you three she was trouble.”

I clenched my fists and prepared to fire back at him but Prompto stood in front me.

“She’s just a kid, Gladio,” He said. “She could have a reason for whatever she did.”

“She’s a criminal. We should leave her be.”

“She’s sixteen. She’ll die on her own.”

Now Prompto Argentum was basically the sunshine of the group. He had a slender build and the visage of a youthful punk, but he was far from that stereotype. He had blue eyes like mine and the same blonde colored hair as me. His blond hair was unruly with one piece swept up and to the side. I noticed that he also had freckles across his nose and he wore black leather fingerless gloves and two black bands on his right arm, like he was trying to cover his wrist. He wore a black sleeveless vest with a dark red flannel attached underneath over a black sleeveless shirt with a white pattern, dark pants with a light leopard print, and black combat boots with white fur. What creeped me out about this guy was the fact that he looked a lot like me. Or I looked a lot like him since I’m younger. He also had the surname “Argentum”, which is what I could only assume was the surname that Elliot gave me when he tried to kill me.

Gladiolus and Prompto stared each other down for a good while until Gladiolus spoke. “Fine, she can come with us. But if she tries anything, then we’re leaving her.”

I shook my head. “No. I need to find my dad and my friends, Jaeson and Cato.”

“Your father and friends?” Ignis asked. “Do you have any idea where they could be?”

“Niflheim has my dad, I don’t know where. And the last time I saw Jaeson and Cato was when I fell out of the Aircraft. I just hope Ravus got them somewhere safe.”

Ignis nodded, looking as if he was making a mental note of what I just told him. Noctis turned his attention back to me.

“We don’t know your name,” He said.

“I’d like to keep it that way,” I retorted.

Prompto turned around to face me. “Oh, come on. You know our names. Now we need to know yours. Ya know, so we can be on friendly terms.”

I sighed. “Calypso. Calypso Solus.”

Prompto practically beamed and shook my hand. “Nice to meet you, Callie!”

I yanked my hand away from him with wide eyes. “Woah woah woah! No! No nicknames! I don’t know you and I prefer not to get attached to anyone!”

He looked hurt by my actions but brushed it off. “Alright. I understand.”

Gladiolus took then to roughly grab my arm and drag me to the lobby of the hotel. He forced me to follow him down the stairs and to a girl around my age. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, her facial features reminded me of Gladiolus. She wore a black and red short-sleeved hoodie and a red and black tartan-patterned miniskirt. She had black heeled boots and a black leather choker. When she saw us she smiled.

“Is this her, Gladdy?” Her high-pitched voice rang.

Gladiolus grumbled and shoved me towards her. “Yup.”

“Woah there, Bodybuilder,” I said. “Why am I here?”

“You’re going shopping with my sister, Iris.”

“Yea, Silly. They didn’t tell you?” Iris asked with a smile.

I put my hands up in defense. “Shopping? I’m sorry but have you seen me?”

“Yea, and you look like you’ve just crawled up from the depths of Hell. You’re filthy,” Gladiolus retorted.

“Maybe I did crawl up from the depths of Hell,” I snarled.

Gladiolus growled and pushed me closer towards Iris. “Take her. She’s pissing me off.”

Iris grabbed my wrist and practically skipped out onto the streets of Lestallum with me in tow. The whole time she was chatting my ear off but I wasn’t paying attention, as usual. I watched as the city bustled around us. There were food and weapons stands everywhere and a lot of women were dressed in thermal suits. The buildings were tightly packed together and the streets were narrow, which sucked if there was a huge crowd. We passed a tiny outdoor diner before making our way to the clothing store. 

Once we entered, we were met with a tiled floor and a beige colored wall. Above us were glass chandeliers, dome ceilings, and sky paintings inside the domes. Around us were racks and mannequins with tons of clothes just waiting to be picked out. Iris left me at the changing rooms and soon came back with about a million dresses and skirts.

“Um, no,” I scoffed. “Who do you think I am?”

“Someone who needs new clothes,” she retorted.

“Well, can those clothes be not girly?”

“Just try them on.”

I growled before taking one outfit and going to one of the changing rooms to try it on. When I came out to show her, I looked in the mirror. It was a red sleeveless blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt. The outfit was paired with black heels that I could barely walk in without falling on my face and eating the ground. 

“These heels hurt,” I complained. “And my crotch feels like it’s about to be exposed.”

I fidgeted with the skirt and growled. “How the hell am I supposed to move in this thing?”

I proceeded to kick my leg up to the side but instead of it going no where like I expected, I heard a rip and felt my leg go higher than anticipated. It made its way to the side of my head before I frantically lowered it to look at the damage. The pencil skirt now had a slit on the left side, a very poorly crafted one that is. 

Iris sighed and handed me another outfit. “Try this one.”

I took it and carefully yet frantically made my way back to the changing room, stumbling on the heels only twice. This time I came out in a short white sundress with white strappy heels. The dress felt like it was revealing my behind so I kept pulling it down in the back.

“Okay, now I definitely feel exposed.”

Iris handed me another outfit and I did the same thing. I came out in a blue romper with a v-neck so low it made my self-esteem look high and black flats. I looked at myself in the mirror once more.

“I like it,” I said.

“Really?” Iris beamed.

“Yea. I was trying to be a slut this Halloween anyway,” I replied, giving her a look that said ‘get the hint’.

Iris threw her hands up in exasperation and disappeared once more, coming back with shorts and shirts. She threw them on the nearby bench and turned towards me.

“Pick an outfit yourself. You’re too complicated,” she groaned.

I smiled and walked over to the pile, picking out some clothes and returning to the changing room. I came out in a plain gray shirt tucked into black high-waisted shorts with black pantyhose underneath. I paired them with my black leather fingerless glove and black combat boots along with my oversized army green snowboarding jacket. 

Iris smiled, happy that I found something that I was content with. “Not my sense of style but you do you.”

Her face contorted into one of remembrance. “Oh! I almost forgot!” –She fished around in her pocket before pulling out my switchblade– “I kept this for you while you were trying on clothes.”

“Thanks,” I said before taking my switchblade and putting it in my back pocket.

Iris paid for the clothes I picked out and we left to go find the boys. When we found them, they were talking to a man with long messy red-violet hair and amber eyes. Iris pat me on the back and walked away. I walked towards them and the man noticed me, sending shivers down my spine.

“And who might this lovely lady be?” He asked.

“None of your goddamn business,” I growled.

“That is no way to talk to a friend.”

“Last time I checked, I’ve never seen your ass before in my entire fucking life.”

The man chuckled. “Alright then. I’ll be taking my leave.”

He left and I turned to the boys. 

“What the hell was that about?” I asked.

“He wants us to follow him to the Disc of Cauthess,” Noctis answered.

“You’re shitting me right?” I scoffed. “You’re not actually considering following that dickhead right?”

Noctis shrugged and I sighed, facepalming as well. 

“Alright, Prince’s orders I guess. But first,” –I held out my hand– “Lasso. Now.”

“No way,” Gladiolus spoke. “We can’t trust you.”

“Well I can’t trust you guys either,” I threw back. “But here I am willingly joining you on your journey to the Disc of Cauthess.”

“Gladio, give her the lasso,” Noctis spoke. 

Gladiolus grumbled before slamming the lasso into my hand. I closed my hand around it and attached it to a belt loop on my shorts. I smirked and proceeded to follow them to their car, which I quickly learned was called the Regalia. Before we got close, I grabbed Prompto’s wrist and sighed.

“Listen,“  I began. “I just wanted to say thank you. For convincing Gladiolus to let me stay with you guys.”

Prompto smiled and nodded. “No problem! We’ll help you find your dad and friends as well! Don’t worry, Callie!”

I winced a bit at the nickname, but ended up rolling my eyes. He laughed at my gesture and beckoned for me to get in the car. I sighed, shaking away my nervousness, and hopped in.

 


End file.
